


Mended Fingers

by thirdchildfromthesun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchildfromthesun/pseuds/thirdchildfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Noiz has trouble cutting out decorations for the school festival and Aoba is more than happy to step in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mended Fingers

“You suck at this.”

Aoba reached out to take the box cutter away from Noiz as he sucked sulkily on the finger he had just cut. It was one of the several the boy had inflicted on his poor hands in the mere ten minutes since they started working.

Brushing his blue hair out his eyes, Aoba expertly finished up the line Noiz had been struggling to cut and began to cut out the design of what he assumed was supposed to be a star. The knife glided easily along the paper and cardboard piece they had set underneath as to not mar the floor. Aoba felt it was a bit of lost cause though as, even with his steady hand, he kept pushing down too hard and went through the cardboard easily. He imagined there had to be dozens of new marks on the floor by now but he knew no one was going to be upset about that. The floor outside of his classroom was already so messed up by years of wear and tear, what were another few dozen marks?

Noiz pulled the finger out his mouth just as Aoba was finishing up. He gave his hand a shake before holding it out and said, “Give it back. I’ll do the next one.”

“Not going to happen. You start taping these-“ Aoba held up the design he had cut out which was looking less like a star and more like a very messed up octagon, “things to the window. Even you won’t be able to hurt yourself like that.”

Noiz glared at him, a very noticeable pout in his mouth before pushing himself off the ground, grabbing the tape from behind him and the indiscernible shape from Aoba’s hands.

“Why are you so bad at this?” Aoba asked as he began cutting out another octagon-star. “You usually have a ton of dexterity so why is this so hard for you?”

Still pouting, Noiz shrugged, “Don’t know. I just can’t grip the thing right.”

Aoba stopped cutting and looked up at him, feeling a tiny bit of guilt creep into his head, “Because of your fingers?”

Noiz once again shrugged and held out his hand for another shape to tape to the window.

The ring finger and pinky on Noiz’s left hand were kind of messed up. He had broken them when he was young and, due to some unfortunate circumstances, they had healed without being properly set and now, they were bent oddly. It didn’t affect him in most situations as he could usually get around it and Aoba couldn’t recall a time when it had even seemed to have bothered him.

Handing Noiz the newly cut out shape, Aoba said in a worried voice, “Do they hurt?”

“No.” Noiz answered shortly, his expression clearly saying that he didn’t want to be having this conversation but there was something in the way he answered that made Aoba feel as though he were lying.

But, Aoba was well acquainted with this particular attitude and knew that pushing Noiz was only going to make him grumpier. Sighing, he returned to cutting out another shape when an idea suddenly popped into his head.

Setting the box cutter down, he looked up to Noiz, who had once again held out his hand for another shape and said, “Come here a second.”

“What?” Noiz asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just come down here a second.” Aoba replied, making a ‘down’ motion with his hand.

Noiz, obviously figuring out that something was up, sighed but squatted down in front of Aoba. Smiling a bit, Aoba held out his hand and said, “Hand, please.”

Noiz’s eyes narrowed but he obediently placed his right hand in Aoba’s.

“No.” Aoba said, gently but firmly, “The other one, please.” 

There was a moment of still and silence as Noiz just stared somewhat suspiciously at him but eventually, he sighed, removed his right hand and replaced it with his left. Feeling his smile grow a bit and thinking absently in the back of his mind that Noiz could be unbelievably cute at times, Aoba leaned down and pressed a kiss first against the knuckles, fingernail and pad of Noiz’s ring-finger and then his pinky. He then covered all of Noiz’s fingers with light, soft kisses – making sure that every single inch received a kiss and was given attention.

When he finished, he lifted his head and smiled. Aoba knew his face had to be beet red but he hid the embarrassment that had very quickly snuck up on him and said, “You don’t have to hide this kind of stuff from me. I don’t think it makes you weak or any different. And if you can’t do something then just tell me and I’ll help you. After all, we’re in this together, right?”

He was fairly certain that there was no more blood left in his body and every single ounce of it had rushed to his face. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to curl into himself and roll away into the next town but he held firm despite the embarrassment at saying and doing something so unbelievably cheesy because he needed Noiz to understand that there was nothing for him to be ashamed of – that there was nothing in his past, nothing that he had done that could ever make Aoba look at him any different. There was nothing that would make Aoba look at him as though he was weird, as though he were different. And, even with embarrassment that could kill, Aoba wanted to get that across to Noiz.

Noiz stared at him with a surprise, almost blank expression for several seconds before his face relaxed into the confident, almost bratty smile that Aoba had grown to love. Aoba fully expected him to make some kind of comment about how cheesy that had all been but Noiz, unsurprisingly, bowled him over.

“So, you’re saying that you love me?” There was a mischievous glint in his green eyes and that smile grew almost into a smirk when Aoba immediately sputtered in surprise.

“And what if I am?” Aoba retorted, trying to gain some of the ground he had lost.

“You are?” The smirk and the gleam grew as Noiz leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Aoba’s.

This was bad. Noiz was going to knock him over and completely overwhelm him if he didn’t do something, and quick. They were still at school, after all, and even though most people were gone by now, there was still a chance there was a teacher or two hanging around. So, Aoba was just going to have to knock him over first.

“I love you.” He said in a firm, strong voice that, thankfully, didn’t convey the immense embarrassment he was feeling. It was his first time saying it, the first time Noiz had ever heard it and while he did feel a little guilty at saying it at such a time, he meant it. He meant with everything that he was and hoped that that sincerity would reach through to Noiz.

Noiz froze in place, the smirk leaving his face. Aoba gazed, unblinkingly, at him for several moments before picking up the box cutter again. He opened his mouth to instruct Noiz to get back to work when a strong hand suddenly clasped the back of his neck and he was yanked forward. 

Noiz’s knees hit the floor with a dull thunk and their lips crashed together in what was a quite painful kiss. Aoba yelped, jerked his head away and brought a hand up to his throbbing lips. The pain made his eyes water as both of his lips wailed in pain. He didn’t feel any blood; it seemed they had been fortunate enough that neither of their teeth had done any damage.

“I’m sorry!” Noiz said from somewhere in front of him. “Let me see. Are you okay?”

Aoba nodded mutely before forcing out, “Stupid brat, think before you do stuff like that.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time but really, it’s your fault for saying something like that out of the blue.”

Aoba glared at him through the tears, “It’s my fault that you have no self-control?”

“I have self-control but when it comes to you, I have a hard time thinking straight. The smallest thing you do sends me into a frenzy and I just want to kiss and hug and hold you.”

They both fell quiet and the pain in his lip gradually faded as a warmth in his chest grew. It was official, Aoba thought in a bemused sort of way. Noiz was entirely too cute and it was going to be the end of him.

Removing his hand from his mouth, he took a deep breath before saying, “And you?”

“Huh?”

Aoba once again glared at the boy in front of him, “Do you love me?”

Noiz was quiet and still for a moment before a warm and gentle smile spread across his handsome face. Reaching forward to rest his left hand on the side of Aoba’s face, he stroked his thumb along his cheek and nodded, “Yeah. I love you.”

Straightening up and brushing some hair out of his face, Aoba nodded and said, “Then everything’s fine.”

Noiz placed his other hand on the other side of Aoba’s head and brought their faces close together.

“You really are too much for me.” He said, his voice soft and husky.

Aoba snorted, a smile tugging at his mouth, “You’re one to talk.”

Noiz chuckled before pressing a short but sweet kiss against Aoba’s aching lips. He pulled back far sooner than Aoba wanted but immediately smiled his cocky, confident, beautiful grin and said in a teasing tone, “Hurry up. I wanna go home as soon as possible so we can go from here,” he stroked a thumb across Aoba’s lips, “and I can show you just how much I love you.”

“Y-you! Perverted brat!” Aoba swatted Noiz’s arm as the other boy laughed.

Picking up the box cutter once again, he turned his attention back to cutting out these strange shapes and tried to make it look like he wasn’t hurrying to finish.


End file.
